


A lovely Thursday

by PassionPhantom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel is Not Okay, Dean is Not Okay, Destiel - Freeform, Heavy Angst, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Suicide Attempt, implied past suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: It had been a lovely day. Sunny yet chilly fall weather. The clouds in the nearly overcast sky were a cool grey. And Cas had smiled somberly as he looked out the window earlier in that afternoon.





	A lovely Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning for suicide attempt.

     

       Castiel poured himself a glass just as Dean walked in. It had been a lovely day. Sunny yet chilly fall weather. The clouds in the nearly overcast sky were a cool grey and Cas had smiled somberly as he looked out the window earlier in that afternoon.  

Dean stepped into the kitchen and saw his husband sitting at the table.  
Dean’s eyes grew wide.  
Shock numbing his body.

      “Castiel… what are you doing?” Dean asked walking over to the Cas cautiously.

The large bottle was still on the table. Castiel didn’t have time to take it back to the wash room before Dean came in. But he held the glass in his hands. Close.

      “Nothing, Dean.” Castiel answered in a low voice putting the glass down and sighing. Disappointed that it had to happen this way. That Dean had to see. He lowered his head…the shame hovering over him…fresh as an open wound.

      “I’m sorry.” Cas mouthed but Dean marched forward suddenly and slapped the glass of bleach out of Cas’ hands. The glass shattered against the floor and the thin clear liquid splattered everywhere.

The tears ran heavily down Cas’ face as Dean began to shout.

     “HOW MUCH DID YOU DRINK!? HOW MUCH CASTIEL!?”

     Castiel shook his head refusing to answer. Speaking now was too painful as His stomach and throat were already burning from the inside out. He really didn’t want Dean to see him this way. He regretted not taking the pills instead.

 

      Worry, fury and fear ripped at Dean’s heart and without a second thought he grabbed Castiel into his arms and wrestled him to the floor.

     “Please Dean, No!” Castiel voicelessly begged and fought Dean back. Hitting at his arms and shoulders. “Don’t…just let me be. Please. Dean! Just let me go!”

Dean ignored his husband and held Castiel down. Forcing his fingers into Cas’ mouth and down his throat.

     “Why do you keep doing this!” Dean cried as Castiel heaved. The vomit and bile came forth in a surge. Hitting the floor and filling the kitchen with its foul smell.  

 

      And It had been such a lovely Thursday.

 

      Dean let Cas go immediately as he threw up. Watching in horror as Castiel cried and curled into a ball on the floor. Cas’ insides continued to burn. Not realizing what he was doing Dean had made it worse. The induced vomiting only made the pain so much more severe. But Cas didn’t mind…as long as he died somehow.

 

     “Dean-n, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I just can’t-t...I can’t stand to live any longer.” Castiel sobbed. Dean shook his head, denying it all.

     “Why do you keep doing this to me Cas?” Dean sobbed again. Castiel shook his head and closed his eyes.

      Allowing the pain inside to take him…

     “CAS!” Dean screamed and shook him. Thinking fast Dean fumbled in his coat pocket reaching for his cell phone. Tears blinding his eyes and his heart slamming against his chest as he dialed.

_“911, what’s your emergency?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Been ignoring this idea for a few months because of how dark it is.  
> But today i got the courage to write it somehow.


End file.
